


after the raven has had his say

by swimthewholeriogrande



Series: i'd be home with you [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Missing Scene, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimthewholeriogrande/pseuds/swimthewholeriogrande
Summary: Wait(noun)1.a period of waiting."we had a long wait"





	after the raven has had his say

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this might be a series?? No idea but I just like this whump situation sue me  
> Let me know if you want to more! I was thinking one from Rosa's point of view when she found them.  
> Comment if you enjoy, thanks for reading!

Jake is thinking about his mother. 

Jake is thinking about the 99th precinct. 

Jake is thinking about his wedding day. 

Jake is thinking about everything but this moment. 

He can smell it, though. The burning. 

"Good boy." He feels like he's being crushed; Gerry's weight is so heavy. "Good boy, so quiet." 

He's only quiet because the gag in his mouth is shoved so far down his throat he can barely breathe, and the only noises he can make are wheezing and silent. He's close enough to Amy though, that he can rest his head on her leg. That helps. Jake feels the strain of her body as she tries to touch him, but with her hands cuffed behind her to the leg of the bolted cabinet all she can do is twitch. He pushes his forehead hard against her thigh as he feels the heat of the fire poker close to his skin, teasing. 

"Enough," Amy begs, her voice destroyed. "Stop it. Stop it."

It makes contact, white-hot heat. Jake bites the gag hard, almost bruises Amy's leg when he forces his head against it. It's the only thing that can distract him from the pain - her presence, the physical reminder that she's there. 

He doesn't know when Gerry leaves. He doesn't move, just lies there, feeling the polyester carpet rub open wounds. Amy is talking to him.

"Jake? Jake, just untie me, okay? I can't help you with my hands behind me....Jake. Babe."

He drags himself up on blistered palms and starts fumbling with the rope; his fingers are drunk and shaking. When he finally gets her free, Amy turns him around to look at his back, and Jake hears her sharp intake of breath.

"Okay," she says, "okay, okay, I think we need -" and Jake willingly slips into unconsciousness.

When he wakes, he can hear rough sounds across the room. The burns on his back have crystallised with blood or something else and they crack when he raises himself onto his elbows, blinking in the flickering half-light, and oh, how we wants to look away. Because it hurts, hurts more than anything, to see Gerry hurt Amy.

Jake would take the poker or the knife or the lighter, the taser or the rope burn or the matches, anything over watching Amy in pain; watching Gerry sit on her waist - _get off her get off her get off my wife_ \- and crack his knuckles, clearly relishing the way the woman is writhing underneath him.

Gerry is apparently feeling chatty today, and as far as Jake is concerned that is the worst kind of Gerry. "They're never going to find you," the other man says, almost soothingly, pushing Amy's hair back. "No one will ever find you."

Amy spits in his face. Jake barks out a proud, disbelieving laugh, and Gerry snaps her left pinkie.

Over Jake's swearing and Amy's howl of pain, Gerry continues, "They won't find you and eventually, I mean, we ALL die but you two specifically, you'll die. Here. And no one will know. And the funny thing is, is that no one will care."

Jake thrashes against the rope. _If you only knew how much love there is in our lives,_ he thinks bitterly, and then Gerry has finished cracking his knuckles and pulls at Amy's hair, almost in a friendly teasing way. He lets it go, then, leans his weight on Amy's broken finger.

"You see," he says, very calmly, and Jake's ears bleed at the sound Amy makes, "there is only so long that a person will wait for you."


End file.
